


Love The Way You Lie

by haipon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipon/pseuds/haipon
Summary: 呂煥雄喜歡金英助說謊的樣子。※暴力描寫警告 DV警告
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 5





	Love The Way You Lie

呂煥雄帶著簡單的家當坐在公寓前的階梯上，臉上的擦傷還在隱隱作痛，他摸了摸自己的腰，痛得忍不住吸了一大口氣。  
該死的金英助，就應該把酒全丟掉，這下子又得請假了！呂煥雄憤憤地捶了下裝滿了衣物的袋子，粗魯的動作牽扯到腰上的傷，他咬著牙不讓自己呼痛，但緩緩地低下了身抑制著不自然的發抖。  
「建熙啊、你在家嗎？我今天能去你家睡嗎？嗯⋯⋯對，吵架了。沒事，我打回去了！⋯⋯不用了，我自己去就好，謝了。」呂煥雄按下破碎螢幕上的紅色按鈕，仰起頭向著只有黃澄的路燈照亮的黑夜深深吐出一口氣，像是為了制止淚水，呂煥雄的眼睛並未濕潤，只是下方的黑眼圈盡顯疲態。他背起地上的背包，小心翼翼地走向並不遠處的公車站牌。

『你是我的寶貝，我不能沒有你啊。』

呂煥雄醒來時差點睡過了站，急忙按了下車鈴從座位上起身，司機因為太過緊急的鈴聲而煞車，差點讓剛起身的呂煥雄摔在地上，好在他一個學舞蹈的人，順著急煞還能好好站直，只是全身的傷口都在叫囂發痛。  
「年輕人，要下車早點按鈴啊！」公車司機顯然不是個好脾氣的人，呂煥雄連聲道歉下了車，還能聽到對方碎唸著現在的年輕人等等諸如此類的話語。呂煥雄連生氣的力氣都沒有，他只想趕緊到李建熙家洗個熱水澡睡覺。  
好在李建熙的家離站牌也不算太遠，在呂煥雄感覺自己全身都要虛脫之前還能靠著腎上腺素按下門鈴。  
「呂煥雄！你太慢了！」李建熙簡直是待在門口等著他，呂煥雄才按下門鈴，門就被李建熙迅速地打開，「⋯⋯英助哥又打你了。」  
「不是說了我打回去了嗎，你要讓我站在外面多久，我想洗澡。」呂煥雄不想看李建熙的表情，於是推著他比自己高上許多的身體，硬是忽略對方明顯的僵硬，擠進房內。  
李建熙在他身後一聲不響地跟著，呂煥雄隨意地抓出一件衣服後將背包扔在地上，熟門熟路地窩進了浴室，直到浴室的塑膠門關上他都沒能提起勇氣回頭看一眼李建熙。  
他知道李建熙會說什麼，也知道李建熙很難過，所以才沒能面對，呂煥雄害怕在李建熙眼裡看見失望與憐憫。  
一切都是我自找的。呂煥雄想，檢視著身上的傷痕，他不記得這次金英助打了哪裡，新傷舊傷交疊在一起，讓時間及次數變得模糊。唯一能確認的只有腰上一大片的瘀青，金英助朝他扔椅子，直接砸在上頭，他看到金英助拿起了酒瓶，於是他直接逃出了家門，裡面的人沒有追上來。  
蓮蓬頭灑下的溫水令人安心，就連滑過傷口的刺痛都不能奪取這份放鬆。身上的傷不能碰水，呂煥雄不能留戀，很快地洗完澡，李建熙準備了醫藥箱正坐在小沙發上等他。呂煥雄沒多說什麼，只是乖巧地走到李建熙的面前坐好，任李建熙拿起碘酒塗抹他臉上的擦傷。  
「嘶⋯⋯！」呂煥雄痛得皺起眉頭，整個人卻一動也不動。右臉的傷是金英助一拳打在牆壁上，戒指擦過臉頰留下的，磨掉了一層皮，火燒一般的疼。  
「呂煥雄，你真的不跟英助哥分手嗎？」李建熙輕輕替呂煥雄貼上一層人工皮，呂煥雄的眉頭還沒舒展開，李建熙先掉了眼淚，「為什麼要這樣啊⋯⋯很痛的吧⋯⋯」  
呂煥雄沈默地看著李建熙哭，每次他受了傷到這裡來，李建熙總是哭，好像那些傷口是長在他身上，而這讓呂煥雄很難受。  
「⋯⋯東柱呢、不在嗎？我沒看到他。」呂煥雄轉移話題的技巧很拙劣，李建熙也沒打算戳破他，抹抹眼淚吸吸鼻子，才說了孫東柱今晚睡在大學學長家。  
呂煥雄遞了張衛生紙給李建熙，換來對方狠狠一瞪，接過衛生紙隨便地擦了擦臉，繼續幫呂煥雄上藥。但他沒辦法回答李建熙，沒辦法給出對方想聽的答案。

呂煥雄不想跟金英助一樣，他不想說謊。

「那我今天要睡孫東柱的床！」上完藥後呂煥雄扯出一個笑容，試圖讓氣氛好轉些，但李建熙一點也不領情。  
「你睡我的床吧，藥沾到孫東柱床上他會跟你拼命的，那孩子最不喜歡藥水味了。」李建熙把醫藥箱收拾好，抽了兩張衛生紙擤了擤鼻水，眼眶還紅著。  
呂煥雄按開手機，滿是裂痕的手機螢幕還能辨認的出現在是凌晨一點多，呂煥雄想著他真的老是在給自己的朋友添麻煩。鎖定畫面的背景是金英助的照片，破裂的螢幕讓金英助的臉碎成一片片，除了時間跟日期外沒有其他來電提醒或訊息。  
或許英助哥已經睡著了。呂煥雄內心一片平靜，他想他該感到憤怒或是悲傷，現在卻是麻木不仁。  
「我先睡了，明天要早點起來跟舞團請假。」呂煥雄拍拍李建熙的肩，「抱歉啊、建熙，下次請你吃東西吧。」  
李建熙聽了他的話眼眶又開始積蓄起液體，他用手遮著自己的眼睛，帶著哭腔讓呂煥雄管好自己就行，然後轉身走到孫東柱的床上睡了。

呂煥雄是真心誠意的向李建熙道歉，李建熙也清楚明白。

呂煥雄躺上床的時候在想，他踢了金英助一腳，金英助看起來很生氣，希望明天他就氣消了。他深深地嘆了一口氣，試圖忽視身上各處傳來的疼痛入睡。

「真的不去醫院看看嗎？」李建熙陪呂煥雄站在公車站牌旁等車，他想陪著呂煥雄去見金英助，但呂煥雄不肯，只好送到公車站旁，「你腰上的傷看起來真的很嚴重。」  
「沒事，沒有看起來這麼嚴重啦。」呂煥雄想上次金英助抓著他的頭去撞牆的時候比較痛，還縫了好幾針，他沒讓李建熙知道他頭上的傷，這次不過就是皮肉傷，倒是好得多。  
李建熙還想說點什麼，但公車已經從遠方進入視線內，最後他只讓呂煥雄有事就找他，呂煥雄跟李建熙點點頭，讓他別太擔心，就上了公車。

一大清早坐在公車座椅上搖來晃去，只是讓休息了一晚上放鬆的身體更深地意識到疼痛，在李建熙面前他裝作一切都好，萬幸呂煥雄是擅長忍耐疼痛的體質，即使痛苦都能泰若自然。  
但舞團那邊還是不能去了，晚上的打工這幾天沒有自己的班倒還行。呂煥雄發了訊息向舞團請假，瞬間金英助的訊息就跳入眼簾。

『煥雄啊，你去哪了？』  
『什麼時候回來？』  
『會回來的吧？我們雄尼？』  
『在建熙哪裡嗎？』  
『我又打了你嗎？對不起。』  
『回來好嗎？』  
『我想你了。』  
『雄尼寶貝。』  
『對不起。』  
『好想你。』

呂煥雄熄掉螢幕，抱著背包閉上眼睛靠著公車座椅休息。

太陽高掛在空中，慶幸春天的太陽還不算太過炎熱，否則呂煥雄臉上的人工皮應該已經汗濕而掉落。公車站距離他們的公寓不遠，所以呂煥雄能很輕易看見金英助低著頭坐在門口，正好就坐在昨晚呂煥雄坐的位置上。  
呂煥雄緩慢地踱步走到金英助前面，金英助抬起頭看見面無表情的呂煥雄，先露出了笑容。  
「你回來了⋯⋯我不敢去找你，我怕走了你回來的時候會錯過。」金英助輕輕地環住呂煥雄的腰，把頭埋進呂煥雄的腹部，一點也不敢用力，對待易碎品一般輕柔，害怕弄壞了嬌嫩的花朵，「雄尼啊，我又打你了嗎⋯⋯對不起，我不該喝酒的⋯⋯」  
呂煥雄的心臟在顫抖，金英助的動作很小心，比昨天李建熙替他上藥的時候還要溫和，但他的腰部仍在腫痛著，提醒呂煥雄昨天眼前這個人的所作所為。  
「對不起⋯⋯我知道沒資格說這些，但煥雄啊，別離開我。」金英助放開呂煥雄，牽起呂煥雄垂墜著的雙手，那雙好看的眼睛充滿疲憊及血絲，直直地看進呂煥雄眼裡。

別離開我。金英助說。  
呂煥雄眨了眨眼，不記得這是金英助第幾次說出這樣的話，他從對方手中抽出雙手，見金英助蹙眉抿起了唇。呂煥雄的身體一抽一抽地疼，傾身抱住了金英助。

「沒有下次了，英助哥。」呂煥雄親了親金英助的額頭，金英助顫抖著手捧起呂煥雄的臉吻上他的嘴。  
我不說謊的。呂煥雄想，抱住了金英助。  
「嗯，沒有下一次。」金英助起身摸了摸呂煥雄的頭，牽著呂煥雄走回屋內，「雄尼寶貝想吃什麼？哥弄給你。」  
沒有下一次了。呂煥雄想，乖順地被金英助帶回家中。

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie_

FIN.


End file.
